


We Will

by Raymariexxx



Series: EvansDowney Fics [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Drama & Romance, Heartbreak, M/M, Scandal, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Chris finds out Susan is pregnant with Robert's baby.
Relationships: Robert Downey Jr./Chris Evans
Series: EvansDowney Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	We Will

"You promised. You promised." Chris cried.

"You told me you weren't sleeping with her anymore." He was walking around the room trying to pack his things after spending the past two days together in Robert's vacation home in L.A.

"Chris. Let me explain." Robert pleaded. "Please listen baby -"

Chris cut him off, screaming at the top of his lungs. "She's pregnant Robert!" He covered his face with both hands to hide the tears that started trickling down his cheeks. "She's pregnant." He repeated, wiping the tears away and Robert heard him sniffle as he resumed his packing.

Robert didn't know what else to say. Chris found out about Susan's pregnancy from a text on Robert's phone. He had asked her if she was sure and she responded with a picture of two positive pregnancy test.

It broke Chris. He thought Robert meant it when he said wasn't sleeping with her anymore - that they were separated and they were gonna file for divorce one day. But he was clearly all wrong.

Susan on the other hand, didn't want a divorce. She was grateful for the financial stability Robert provided her with and the fame she gained by being his wife. She was also so proud to be the mother of one of his children, a two year old Exton and as fate would have it or what Susan called a drunken encounter, she was going to have another one of his children. Something Chris could never give him.

That was another thing. She didn't hate Chris, though he showed up 6 years into their happy marriage life and disrupted everything but she didn't like him either. She was amicable towards him but they both knew how she really felt.

She had threatened to expose them, to cry wolf and say Robert had been abusive to her and any other thing could diminish his character and the good name he had rebuilt for himself.

And Robert couldn't do anything about it because she wouldn't sign the divorce papers. It wasn't until months of negotiations that Susan finally gave in and agreed to walk away from the marriage given that he would not only support their son together until his 18th birthday but herself as well. She wasn't going to walk away from that marraige empty handed.

And Robert and his lawyers agreed to it all. He just wanted to be with Chris publicly. He didn't care what it took but then shit happend and Susan was pregnant again and she still hadn't signed the divorce papers.

"I'm so sorry." Robert tried to hold him and console him but Chris just broke down even more, quiet sobs rocking his body. He didn't want Robert touching him right now. Not after knowing he was with her again and just hours ago, he let him make love to him, unprotected. He was disgusted.

"Chris, she's my wife." Robert went on and instantly regretted those words when Chris pushed him away, walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. "Baby..." he whispered but got no response. "Please come out." And he stood there for minutes waiting to hear something from the other side of the door.

"I know she's your wife." Chris eventually spoke up. "I promise you, I haven't forgotten." He couldn't forget. Susan always reminded him. The media always reminded. He sometimes found he was reminding himself. He's the one in the affair here. He didn't deserve to be angry but here he was, crying his eyes out.

"She drugged me." Robert tried to explain. "The night she got pregnant, she drugged me. She even admitted it." Susan was vile sometimes. The fact she would bring an innocent child into their drama just to trap Robert even more and to spite Chris, really showed she lacked any morality.

That's when Chris came out of the bathroom, his eyes and nose red after crying so much. He let Robert hug him and kiss his cheek.  
"You know how much I love you Chris."

He hummed as a response. He did know. Robert was crazy about him and he wanted nothing more than to end things with Susan so he could be with Chris. He wanted to marry him. He wanted them to have their own family, whether that meant adopting or getting a surrogate. Chris wanted to be a father too and Robert wanted to be there with him and for him in every single way.

"We have to get her to sign the papers." Chris mumbled into his neck but Robert was able to understand.

"I know and we will." Robert swore by it, pulling away from the hug a bit so he could press his lips against Chris'.

This process was just gonna take a tad bit longer because now he had another child on the way with the woman he was trying to divorce.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in like an hour. Needs so much editing but I was inspired so had to put the "pen to paper" so to speak.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
